Yagami Light
by Layla l0ve
Summary: El cumpleaños del Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Para Kira-sama, feliz cumpleaños no. 25! Y Kazumi Yagami, ella sabe por qué. Drabble


**Feliz cumpleaños Kira-sama! **

** Que sepas que tus deseos e ideales no ha muerto, están a la espera de un valiente que tome su destino.**

* * *

Sonrió un poco y desperezó lentamente, los rayos de luz le cegaban un poco, pero no le importó acostumbrarse al sol del nuevo día, abrió sus castaños ojos de golpe, regalándole al mundo la belleza de su mirar. Se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo a la ducha. Sería un día muy largo.

Al llegar a la universidad, varios de sus _amigos _lo saludaron, él no se molestó en regresar el saludo, se limitó a caminar hasta su salón de clase y tomar asiento en las bancas del frente. Había llegado con apenas dos minutos de anticipación, pero no le importaba, de hecho así le gustaba a él. _Odiaba_ esperar.

La clase comenzó y él tomó apuntes de todo lo que decía el profesor, como todo un estudiante modelo, no cabe decir que le era innecesario, su conocimiento de las materias era excelso, exquisito, de hecho él era el que debería ser el maestro. 

A sus dieciocho escasos, pero perfectos, años de vida comprendía más de lo que un humano debería, sus experiencias iban más allá de lo fantástico e inverosímil.

Comprendía perfectamente la mentalidad de los mortales, con una Death Note en sus manos, él estaba determinado a cambiar al mundo, a hacerlo un lugar de gente digna y honesta…

De gente de corazón puro.

Una leve sonrisa bailó por sus rosados labios y encantó a su compañera de asiento, como siempre, él ni siquiera la notó. No le interesaba gastar su tiempo en ese tipo de relaciones frívolas y sin sentido, no era lo que él buscaba.

Una vez que las clases terminaron caminó por el campus, impasible, imperturbable, hermoso y brillante.

Su prodigiosa mente se llenaba de planes y suposiciones al mismo tiempo, desechando ideas inútiles y trazando caminos para otras más viables.

Su nombre era Yagami Light, el estudiante número uno de todo Japón, el más atlético, el más hermoso, el más popular. Era el hombre perfecto, con un sentido de justicia intrincadamente arraigado. Su padre era detective, él quería seguir sus pasos…

Quería, hasta que un milagroso cuaderno le cayó del cielo. La Death Note era un poder demasiado grandioso para cualquier ser humano, la tentación y la culpabilidad de usarla podían ser demasiado para cualquier otra persona, cualquier otra persona que no fuera Light.

Él lo manejó con calma, le dio un fin útil al cuaderno y se empeñó en crear el mundo perfecto, una utopía sin crimen, de gente honesta y calles limpias. Para ello tenía que deshacerse de todos los criminales existentes, así, imponiendo el ejemplo, nadie más volvería a cometer un crimen.

Al principio todo fue sobre ruedas, después se entrometió ese estúpido de L, el "mejor detective del mundo" no veía el bien para el mundo, su idea de justicia era retrograda y de las más anticuadas escuelas francesas. A Light no le importó, él sabía lo que hacía y con quien se estaba metiendo.

Cuando L empezó a sospechar que Light podría ser el culpable de los asesinatos a criminales, él trató de disipar esas dudas, usó tácticas inconcebibles que hacían homenaje a su intelecto superior. L no dejaba de dudar. Su pobre mente no alcanzaba a ver el futuro con el que Light soñaba, L no comprendía que el único propósito en la vida de Light era liberar al mundo de las ataduras de la corrupción y el crimen.

L tenía miedo de haber estado equivocado toda su vida, de haber vivido una mentira, e hizo hasta lo imposible después de su muerte para derrocar al nuevo Dios del mundo, al creador de la utopía más hermosa jamás vista… al hombre perfecto que nos sacaría de esta inmundicia en la que vivimos ahora.

L, "el más grande detective del mundo" derrocó a Kira, el Dios de la Justicia, en un arrebato de pavor y envidia. Algo que la humanidad le reprochará por siempre.  


* * *

**Tuve muchos problemas para subir este drabble, la página no quería cargarlo, después a mi computadora se le metió un virus... pero aquí está, todavía a tiempo.**


End file.
